Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-t}{4} + \dfrac{-5t}{4}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-t - 5t}{4}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-6t}{4}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $r = \dfrac{-3t}{2}$